Lost Horizon
by Tobi is a good boy
Summary: In the future, Melkor has returned and the end of the world is o future Gondorians who find themselves in the past. It is up to Artemis and Morhen to try and figure out how to return to the 'present' and once and for all, defeat Melkor and the forces of darkness.
1. Prolouge

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or the work of JRR Tolkien._

* * *

PROLOUGE

Many centuries had passed since the War of the Ring and it all but passed into the legends of history. Gondor became a great empire, rising like a phoenix. In the great centuries that had passed, Gondor had become sundered from the rest of Middle Earth, becoming an island that we know now as Britain.

The darkness of the past centuries was long forgotten. It was a thing that only seemed to exist in stories or the history books of Gondor, now named Britain.

For generations, many lived in peace and prosperity, not knowing war. Prosperity prevailed (for the most part).

Unknown to those living in peace, Melkor wrought his revenge on all of Eru's creatures. Greed and corruption sowed the seeds for what would be a greater war: the last war, the war to end all wars.

Humanity against the evil and might and wonder of Melkor .

Melkor brought his fist of darkness down on Middle Earth by playing on our weaknesses for greed, for vanity.

Those who sought to parley with him were…converted. He took their souls, replacing it with his own dark poison creating a vicious army of the un-dead.

Great Balrogs, demons, wargs and vampires were added to his arsenal.

The weapons that were created in the new centuries- guns, bombs- all of those proved useless against Melkor's armies.

One by one, the countries of Earth fell or succumbed to darkness. Some countries sold themselves to Melkor, hoping that their diplomacy would grant them some immunity.

Melkor did not know the meaning of mercy or the concept of diplomacy.

All he sought was his revenge upon the creations of Eru.

There was some hope, fading but still bright. In small pockets, there were resistance fighters who called themselves 'defenders.'

They defied Melkor's regime and risked their very souls to fight him.

At the very edge of the war, stood Britain: Gondor of Old.

There, the last few defenders were evacuating survivors from England into Caledonia at Denethor's wall.

* * *

(Denethor's Wall: Hadrian's Wall)


	2. Defenders

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or the work of JRR Tolkien_

* * *

ONE: DEFENDERS

Denethor's Wall had been hastily rebuilt, with one large gate.

Dressed in khaki green army jumpsuit, Artemis jumped down from the re-purposed Hurricane airplane. Somehow, the old plane still managed to work despite Melkor's devilry. Behind her, a man in a black naval uniform jumped down.

In previous wars, it would have been odd to see anyone carry swords, let alone a bow. Guns and other more modern weaponry had proved more effective, but somehow, Melkor's influence cancelled it out.

Some of the older weapons or electric weapons still worked.

"Sergeant Gawain!" Artemis shouted to a tall, short blonde haired man smoking at the large gate.

The man at the gate saluted sharply. "Sir!"

"We've just flown up from London. Melkor's armies are advancing quickly."

She looked at the line of refugees, carrying all the food and supplies they could muster, and lining up to take refuge in Caledonia. Most of them were carrying some sort of improvised weapon.

In this war, you did anything to survive.

In her green army jumpsuit, Artemis was unrecognizable and looked like any other army captain. Mud clung to her boots and thighs, and her face was covered with dirt and sweat from the fumes from Melkor's factories. Her sword had a plain pommel and was clearly made to be used. In fact, with her sensible brown hair and brown eyes, she seemed unremarkable.

Gawain placed a hand on her shoulder. He seemed to read from her eyes what her voice could not say.

He nodded his head in greeting to the silent figure behind Artemis.

"I'll make sure it's done, Captain," he said with his great, deep voice.

Gawain was a relic from the previous ages, an Elf. He dealt in Middle Earth for many years, watching over the offspring of Tuor. With his cropped blonde short hair, habit for smoking and foul mouth, Gawain was unlike any Elf from history. He was dressed in plain clothes, and had a sword hanging from his belt that came from Gondolin of old.

Gawain signalled to another defender to take his position at the gate. "Art," he began, calling Artemis by her childhood nickname.

"This plan," Gawain met Artemis's determined brown eyes "…is fucking crazy…"

The silent figure behind Artemis nodded his assent. He was a dark skinned easterner, with dark black hair and a black beard.

"Do you think I have not told her this?" the man murmured to Gawain, breaking his silence.

Artemis scowled. "Look, girls…this is the best plan we've got. It will draw Melkor away from here and give the people the best chance they've got of making it to Caledonia"

The man and Elf looked at this woman in astonishment. Before the war, she had been a history teacher. Now, here she stood before them, turned into a warrior.

She turned to her plane, patting the battered metal lovingly. "I've had some of the science people help me create what hopefully will pass as a Simaril. According to legend, Melkor's obsessed by them. Hopefully, he'll be fooled enough to get the army to follow me so we can buy more time. "

On the tip of the plane, there was a covered piece of metal attached by hooks. She unhooked the metal, revealing a brilliant, shining gem that was more beautiful than even the most brilliant diamond.

She opened the cockpit door, put on her googles.

"Wish me luck girls."

In she jumped, into the old, battered Hurricane. Before she could start the plane, Gawain and Morhen jumped in.

"You don't think I'd let you go by yourself, did ya kid?" Gawain grinned devilishly in reply to Artemis's scowl.

"And do you think I'd leave you alone to fight off Melkor with this pea-brain?" replied Morhen.

Artemis smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"You both know this is a kamikaze mission, right?"

Neither man nor Elf replied.

In the silence, Artemis started the engines of the Hurricane.

_Hear the engine of the plane, beginning. _

It takes off, soaring above the skies. Below, smoke pours from the cities on fire_. _

Onwards, they fly to the south.

As they fly, Melkor's sentries begin to notice- a flying ship with a blazing star.

It streaks across the land, breaking through the smog of Melkor's factories.

Onwards, to London, where Melkor sits upon the old throne of Gondor.

Defenders see and hear the plane flying above, carrying the star. Across the land, they salute the plane, knowing those that in it would go to their deaths.

Faster and faster now, the plane flies.

_They are upon London, where the city lays in ash. _

On top of the rubble of London sits Melkor, surrounded by his bodyguard of armies of nightmares.

The plane carrying the star circles overhead, drawing its' prey.

_Brightly it burns, in defiance. _

Melkor stands, believing it to be the star that_ once HIS. _

He orders his army to retrieve _HIS _precious jewel_, HIS _precious possession_. _

They follow the flying ship with the blazing star. Great hordes of the un-dead, Balrogs and all manner of fell beasts follow it in an attempt to please their master.

Southwards it flies, to the white beaches of Gondor.

_Observe._

_A small plane pitied against the whole horde of Melkor's armies._

_Then._

_There came a great humming, a great roar of planes from across the continent, all with a star attached to their helms._

_From the land, came a great series of explosions one by one as mines exploded, creating a great rift between Melkor's armies and the mainland. _

_The planes began to descend towards the great army._

Artemis deftly flew the plane lower and lower, towards the stench of Melkor's army. Behind them, she could feel the thrum of the planes behind her.

A great whip lashed from a Balrog. It caught the tail end, slashing some of the cockpit.

Metal and dust and blood flew in front of her eyes. The heat from the Balrog's whip was setting the tail end on fire, causing the plane to spin erratically towards the ground.

Gawain and Morhen gripped Artemis in an embrace.

Closer now, they came to crashing. Fire began to overwhelm the plane-Artemis could feel the intensity of the heat coming closer.

Artemis awaited the great pain from crashing, but it never came.

Instead, all of her vision of filled with a heavy, white brilliance.

* * *

_Looking for a beta for this so if anyone would like to do so, please PM._


	3. Forces of Destiny

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or the work of JRR Tolkien_

Two: Forces of Destiny

* * *

When Artemis awoke, she found herself lying on a patch of mud. A few feet away, Morhen lay, unmoving in a small ditch.

Groaning, she crawled over towards his body.

Cautiously, she shook his shoulder.

He responded with a low groan, lifting his head from the ditch. His faced was covered with mud.

"Art?" he coughed, sputtering. His nose was broken, streaming blood.

"Yes, it's me," she responded. "Can you get up?"

He folded his long legs and pushed himself up unsteadily. "Is this Jannah?"

She looked at their surroundings. They were in a forest clearing, the sun was shining and she could feel the wind on her cheek. The ground beneath was muddy and slightly damp.

"No, I think…we're alive."

He looked at her incredulously. "But…we…" he drifted off into silence as he took in their new surroundings.

Artemis pulled herself together. She could remember piloting the plane towards the innumerable army of Melkor, but nothing of the crash. Her hair was even singed from the burning plane.

"We should try and find Gawain. He might know what's going on here."

Morhen nodded; he stumbled dizzyingly. Artemis grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder. Unsteadily, they walked out of the clearing and onto a large forest path.

"Gawain!" called Artemis, trying to peer through the forest for any sign of the blonde haired Elf.

As they slowly walked along the forest path, there was no sign of Gawain.

Morhen shook his head. "Think he's dead, Art," he murmured.

Artemis shot Morhen a deadly look. The man still had blood running from his nose; it had become encrusted on his beard. "I can't believe that, Morhen. We both are here…"

"I think we should take a break, Art," replied Morhen simply, not daring to meet Artemis's eyes.

They both sat down slowly at the bottom of a large fir tree. Artemis closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

Morhen suddenly clasped her shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Artemis began to shake her head, and then she began to hear the sound of hooves.

"Stay here," she whispered, drawing her sword from her belt.

Cautiously, she edged towards the forest path.

Heading straight for her were two great brown horses, on top of the horses were riders clad in silver-grey cloaks.

"HEY HEY!" she shouted, waving her arms to the riders.

The riders pulled sharply on the reins of the horses. One drew a long sword, while the other drew a bow and arrow.

They spoke strangely, in an old language that Artemis did not know.

Artemis gripped her sword, fearfully, heart thumping in her chest.


	4. Rescue

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own the Lord of the Rings_

Three: Rescue

* * *

Elladan and Elohir reined their horses in.

In front of them was a strange, short man with brown singed hair, dressed in what seemed to be green undergarments. A strange coloured patch was on his shoulder with the heraldry of Gondor. Other strange patches in colours followed that they could not understand the meaning off. There was mud splattered on his boots and thighs. He gripped a small metal sword.

He certainly did not look to be any warrior, let alone a Ranger. Most of the Rangers were known to Elladan and Elohir and none would draw a sword at them. Also, most of the Rangers were stationed around the Shire's borders and none would come on the open Road.

"What is your name and what is your purpose on the Road?" asked Elladan in Sindarian, narrowing his eyes at this odd stranger.

The man looked at the pair, shaking his head. He could not understand their words.

"Try the common tongue," Elohir murmured to his twin.

Elladan repeated his words, but in the common tongue.

Now, the man nodded.

Slowly, he spoke, as if carefully thinking of the words. "Crash. Three of us. One…hurt." The man pointed to a tree behind him, where another man laid.

Elladan turned to his twin, and spoke lowly in Sindarin, "Perhaps they were way-laid by the Nine…"

It was ill news to the pair. The Nine riders had fled from Rivendell after the confrontation with Elrond, but their evil presence still lingered in the land.

The twins looked critically at the man before them. Other than strange clothes and difficulty in understanding their language, he did not seem to be dangerous.

Elladan sheathed his sword and dismounted from his horse. He was almost twice the size of this poor man, looking up at him in wonder and fear.

"Show me your friend," he said in the common tongue.

The man sheathed his sword into a belt which was around the odd green undergarments. He padded cautiously over to the large fir tree pointing to another man resting underneath.

As Elladan padded closer, he began to see the strange man's companion. Underneath the fir was dark skinned man, with a blood-encrusted beard and blood streaming down his face.

_An Easterner, _thought Elladan, peering closely at the Easterner. _Looks like he's broken a nose and a leg. _

Elladan pointed to the Easterner and then his horse. "We shall take him where he can be healed."

The stranger nodded, understanding. He had odd hair, which was burnt at the ends in the back.

Elladan easily pulled the Easterner up, helping him walk slowly over to his horse. He then lifted the Easterner up and sat him upon the horse.

"Elohir," he said in the common tongue, "take the other man."

The stranger eye's widened. "Elladan and Elohir?" she asked in her strange accent.

The brothers nodded, watching his shocked reaction. The man suddenly bowed.

Slowly, he spoke, "An honour to me. I am Artemis."

It was a very formal and odd introduction with an even stranger name.

_Perhaps he is from the east as well_, Elladan thought.

Elohir reached his gloved hand down towards Artemis. Awkwardly, he helped the man swing onto the horse behind him.

Artemis leaned in tightly, gripping onto Elohir's waist in a death-vise.

"I…am not good…on…"

Elohir laughed, "Horses," he said slowly.

The man nodded, his face white and grip tightening.

"Well," the elf replied, "you have naught to worry about."

As one, the twins flicked their reins, setting their horses into a trot.

Heading to the unknown.


	5. The Last Homely House

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not know Lord of the Rings or the works of JRR Tolkien_

FOUR: The Last Homely House

* * *

After an hour's ride, the group came upon Rivendell. The House stood on top of the great waterfall, lanterns shining from doorways. Great trees grew even taller than The House itself, providing a cover from unfriendly eyes.

As the rode along into the forecourt, the group were greeted by a tall, golden haired Elf dressed in robes of blue.

"Holy shit!" cursed the man, Artemis, behind Elohir.

_It looks exactly like Gawain…except from the fact he's got long hair, _thought Artemis.

Thinking she was commenting upon the House, Elohir replied slowly: "Aye, it is breath-taking.

Artemis did not reply. Her eyes were upon the tall golden haired Elf standing in the forecourt.

Elladan swung off his horse easily and greeted the elf by embracing him. The pair talked lowly in their strange language.

Evidently, the two had arranged some sort of plan.

_They were being let in._

Artemis sighed in relief.

_Perhaps, here, they might find some answers as to why they ended up in this strange place._

Elladan turned to Elohir. "Take Artemis with you to the Healing Rooms. I shall bring the Easterner with me."

Elladan proceeded to lift Morhen from the horse and onto a stretcher that was carried by servants. Elladan went with them, carrying one of the ends of the stretcher.

Elohir nodded. "Did you understand?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at the cobbled stones. It was quite a distance down from the horse.

Elohir then swung off his horse with great ease. She stared at him.

_I can fly planes, but I can't get off a damned horse. _

Uneasily, she started to attempt to get off the horse.

It took several attempts before she eventually landed on the cobbled stones of the forecourt.

Then, both of the horses were led away by two servants towards what she presumed the stables would be.

"Come with me, Artemis."

Uneasily, Artemis followed Elohir through what seemed a maze of beautiful corridors, each with their own design of carvings, paintings or wall hangings.

There were no signs of modern life.

No TVs, no electricity…

In fact, it all seemed rather… medieval.

Swallowing, she continued to follow Elohir through into the Healing Rooms.

x

Lord Elrond did not look too pleased about his sons' news. He pinched the brow of his nose.

"An Easterner, you say?"

"Yes Ada," replied Elladan. "He was with the other man, Artemis."

Lord Elrond folded his long hands together on his desk. "We will wait until we question them. Until then, we can only watch."

X


	6. Recovery

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own Lord of the Rings or the works of JRR Tolkien_

FIVE: Recovery

Artemis awoke, groggily, to the sun blazing in her eyes.

It was dawn.

Morhen was sitting on the bed, his left leg slightly higher than the right. He was also awake, his eyes tired. The man looked odd without his thick, black beard: it had taken some years off him as well.

"Hey," he greeted her softly.

The pair had been in the healing rooms for two days now. Morhen's leg had been reset by one of the healers and he had been told to rest for a couple of days to allow for it to heal.

Artemis had not strayed at Morhen's side for the whole two days. She could not be persuaded to leave and nor would she do so while in an unfamiliar place.

He had, after all, had always watched her while she was injured.

The Elves here did not press Artemis for answers, or question her. Instead, they remained polite and observant of her.

_And especially Morhen. As if…they don't trust him._

_Perhaps they have not seen a dark skinned man before…._

"Hi," she replied, watching for any signs of Elves.

"If I stay in this damn bed any longer, I'll go mad," he whispered, wrestling angrily with the piles of sheet on top of him.

"I don't think that is something you should worry about, Morhen," she whispered back.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on. Help me get out of bed."

He swung his legs out of bed and threw off layers of sheets in order to sit up. Morhen's chest was bare, slight dark hairs trailed their way downwards and he had the muscles of a dancer. He skin colour was not as dark as some other Easterners, but a tanned caramel hue.

A long thin scar stretched from the bottom of his collar bone to his shoulder. Indeed, there were many scars dotted around his body. Ones Morhen had gained before the war.

_Ones that he had gained _as_ a spy._

Helping him onto his feet, the pair walked slowly through into the courtyard that was just outside of the Healing Rooms.

Here, the cool dawn wind greeted them.

"So, what happened?" Morhen winced slightly as they walked up a small step.

The courtyard was laid with granite stones weaving a circular path around a central fountain which had roses planted around it. Soft lanterns hung from doorways and white curtains waved in the breeze.

Birds softly greeted the dawn then and now but apart from that, the House seemed quiet.

"All I remember is hurtling several thousand feet in the air in that god damned plane of yours... then waking up here and breaking my leg…"

Here Morhen pointed to his leg, which had bandaging and wooden rods for support.

_The Elves healing process were surprisingly advanced for the time._

Artemis shook her head. "I have no idea, Morhen…but I think…I think we're in the past."

Here, Morhen scoffed at her. "In the past? Come on, Artemis. That's ridiculous!"

He had stopped in the middle of the path and matched her gaze.

Artemis scowled at Morhen.

From her green jumpsuit (the Elves had been unable to force her to part with it and had gave up), she withdrew her grandfather's watch.

"Look at this then!"

The old battered timepiece had taken its fair toll throughout the Second World War and in the new battle against Melkor. Artemis always kept it near her, as it had proved to be a token of good luck in the Second World War for her grandfather.

The rusted hour and minute hands were frozen at 12 exactly.

"It could be broken…" Morhen offered, looking critically at the old watch.

"No, it was working perfectly well a couple of hours ago!" answered Artemis, crossing her arms.

"How does a clock not working prove we're in the past, exactly?" he questioned, looking around the beautiful courtyard.

"Because it means that we're-"Artemis gestured to herself and Morhen "are still in that plane, in this exact moment."

Morhen sighed. "I think you've been reading too many Science fiction books lately, Art. " Here, he grinned. "Or Doctor Who."

Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "I was a history teacher," she said with a tone of finality.

"Yes," Morhen still grinning said, "Of Eastern history."

Roughly, she punched Morhen in the arm. He smiled, placing his arm around her in a friendly embrace.

"I am glad you're here with me, Art."

"Me too," she replied.

And in silence, the pair continued onwards.

X


	7. Of Questions and Bets

_Lost Horizon_

_Lost Horizon_

_Tobi is a good boy_

_I do not own LOTR or JRR Tolkien's work_

SIX: Of Questions and Bets

* * *

Lord Elrond crossed his hands on the wooden desk in front of him. The two men were indeed strange.

Sunlight trickled into the room from the open arches, dancing off the odd clothes of the two strangers.

One was a tall, tanned Easterner with bandaging still wrapped around his leg. He was called Morhen by his companion.

The other man was shorter, with singed brown hair cut short and plain brown eyes. He seemed to name himself Artemis.

Both however, looked hardened by war and their eyes seemed to be full of the horrors caused by this war.

They seemed to comprehend a little of the Common Tongue and through this; Elrond began to piece together the puzzle of the strangers.

Apparently, they had come together out of the East, escaping what seemed to be slavery and civil war caused by Sauron's influence. They had been heading on the Road north, where they had felt an evil presence and had hidden. There, Elladan and Elohir had found them.

Still, something about this story seemed strange.

_They seemed….out of place_.

Both their clothing and accents were strange, as were their manners. They seemed to be too vulgar, almost too common. Their speech, especially their scanty Common Tongue was articulated strangely.

_Morhen especially seemed protective of Artemis._

The man's brown eyes followed Elrond, as if trying to read signals from him. He seemed as if he was trained to watch the movement of others.

But, it seemed to Elrond that both of the strangers were placed here as if by the fates. He could not see anything evil from neither their actions nor from their future.

And so, he allowed them to stay in Rivendell, watching over the odd pair.

_Perhaps, in time, these riddles will be answered. _

X

As they came out of Elrond's rooms, Morhen hissed to Artemis: "Why did you not tell him the truth?!"

The hallways of Rivendell were lined with marble floors and marble columns. Morhen's voice easily echoed throughout the hallway.

"Don't you see," she whispered, "we can't let them know that we are from the future. We could end up changing history!"

Morhen shrugged apologetically, "That could be why we're here, Art. You're not exactly the historical expert here."

Artemis scowled at the older man. "Look, I don't think it would be a good idea to be waving a huge sign above our heads saying 'Hey Bad Guys! We're from the future!'"

Morhen laughed heartily. "We might not need to, Art."

Artemis did not answer, simply giving him a look of irritation.

The pair headed into the bright morning sunlight and training area covered by some trees.

Leaning on a tree, a man was watching them intently. He had fair brown hair and steely grey eyes. He wore fine leather and had Gondorian vambraces on his arms.

Morhen leaned to Artemis, "I think we have company." He indicated the man watching them.

The man then spoke loudly, "I did not think Lord Elrond would let Easterners into his household." His steely eyes looked in disgust towards Morhen.

Artemis returned his gaze and replied levelly, "And yet he did, Lord…"

The man answered, "Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor. And whom do I speak too?"

Morhen answered before Artemis could speak, "You look upon Sir Artemis Windsor, Knight of the Realm, Defender of Free Peoples and Captain of the Skies."

Boromir scoffed. "You allow an Easterner to speak for you, Lord Artemis?"

Artemis swallowed, balling her fingers into a fist. She could feel anger rising inside of her, like a flame. She had to select her words carefully. Having to use the Old Tongue often made her stumble over her words, and it was difficult to remember the exact phrases she had learnt years ago.

She spoke slowly and clearly,

"Firstly, I am Lady Artemis. Secondly, Morhen is allowed his freedom of speech as are all free peoples of Middle Earth."

Her words seemed to hit Boromir oddly.

"You are a Lady?!" Boromir raised his eyebrows, looking questioningly at Artemis. She could see his eyes scanning her body, like she was a commodity.

Artemis still returned the man's leering look icily, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Yes, and she could gut you in about five minutes," replied Morhen, his voice dangerously low. He placed a tanned hand on Boromir's shoulder-who automatically flinched in response.

"Trust me, I was a…" here Morhen grinned devilishly "…assassin."

Boromir paled considerably, bowed hastily and headed towards a group beside a willow tree.

Morhen grinned at Artemis. "5 pounds says he is gay."

Artemis looked at the retreating Boromir. "Really? Gay?"

Morhen nodded, "Definitely. He's trying to compensate with his overt manliness."

Artemis held out her hand and the two shook upon the bet.

"Did you have to say that you were an assassin? "

"Well," the man replied, "I _was_ a spy. Key point being the past tense. "

Indeed, Morhen had been a spy long ago. He was one of the detail of agents assigned by MI7 to protect her, in the beginning. After_ that_ incident, he had left.

"You're truly horrible," Artemis laughed.

X

Boromir panted over to where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were standing, underneath a large willow.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," greeted Gandalf cheerily, smoke rising from his pipe.

"I have," the man replied, his normally ruddy skin now pale and wan.

Then, he explained.

"There are two newcomers to Rivendell. They are both strange. One dresses like a man, yet is a woman! The other….is an Easterner."

"Now," Gandalf waved his pipe sagely, "Do not be so quick to judge the Easterners, Boromir. Not all who dwell in those lands are evil."

A smoke ring lazily rose up into the sky.

Boromir, exasperated, gesticulated angrily with his hands, "Yes, but this man…he said he was an assassin!"

As one group, they peered to where this man was. Indeed, he was a tall, dark haired Easterner and with him was a short woman, dressed as if she were a man.

"I do not like it. It bodes ill."

Gandalf smoked on his pipe. His blue eyes met Boromir's.

"Not all things bode ill, Boromir. I do not think the man meant harm, only to tease you."

"To tease me?!" Boromir furrowed his brow, colour slowly returning to his face. He turned to look upon where this handsome, tall dark-haired stranger stood and could feel his cheeks turning red.

X


End file.
